


Family time

by Etrangere



Category: X/1999
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Humour, Morbid, Multi, Relationships very vaguely implied, dark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Seishirou is a scary Seishirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family time

**Author's Note:**

> For Shimeko.

In the empty room of the basement, Kotori’s laughter and dancing resonated like strident cries.

Crouching on the floor, Seishirou was enjoying watching her. Every now and then she went toward him, and he stroke her long, shiny hair as one would flatter a pet.

A knock at the door.

"Seishirou? Kakyou begged me to tell you to stop playing with Kotori. I think it disturbs him," ‘Kamui’ said nonchalantly.

Seishirou smirked. "Why? Does it give him bad dreams?"

The Kotori-thing danced to her brother, still giggling, and hugged him.

‘Kamui’ looked at her distastefully and used his own power, breaking the onmyouji’s hold over the cadaver. Kotori crumbled down again in so many pieces.

"Kuzuki-kun isn’t really one to talk, anyway. He’s the one who started up playing with her body," Seishirou protested.

"He had his reasons, what are yours?" 'Kamui' said, unimpressed by the older man’s logic.

"I'm bored. Besides, who knows? It could be a way to distract Kamui. He seemed to have a fondness for cradling her head."

"Won’t be needed. And if you’re bored, why not go out for ice-cream?"

"Deal," Smiled Seishirou, who got up and started to follow the Dragon of Earth’s leader. Behind him, Kotori reanimated herself and stood up slowly.

"Without my sister," ‘Kamui’ shot, without turning back.

"Sorry, dear," Seishirou said to the now once more complete un-dead. "No family time for you this time."


End file.
